


Splatoon Fan Fiction: Inkopolis City, EIA.

by Green_Sorcerer



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Secret Identity, Slice of Life, Spies & Secret Agents, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sorcerer/pseuds/Green_Sorcerer
Summary: Inkopolis City were popular City ever created as some Inkling or Octoling will afford to moved in and some of them were just visiting tour, every City will creating own Academy and this is story is about local student who becoming part time secret Agent Squidbeak Splatoon to protect Inkopolis from chaos.





	Splatoon Fan Fiction: Inkopolis City, EIA.

     Everyday same as local Inkling were had to self independent after moved to Inkopolis City, every Inkling will take local transport, Inkopolis Plaza Train Station to attend to Inkopolis Academy either local senior years or junior years, Excellent Plaza Academy are famous and popular Academy as some Inkling were average family or rich family who can afford to sent their children to studying in Academy. Welcome to Excellent Inkopolis Academy or known as E.I.A, well behave or you will get your reputation in this Academy bad for your own appearance and I sincerely hoping all of you having fun to live in Inkopolis City and enjoy studying in E.I.A, I dismiss all of you, be ready to improve and learn new intelligent and I hoping non of you make bad appearance when you inside Academy.

     All Inkling were dispersed in line after academic assembly toward group class.

 

 

  including Academy Dorm little far away from Academy to prevent from lazy Squid skipping Class. Squid Sisters were hangout and chilling outside of Academy’s Dorms while waiting for School time. Local uniform for Inkling Girl have wearing Squid HairClip, School Uniform without Jacket and School Shoes, as Inkling Boy wearing Squid Clip, School Uniform with Jacket and School Shoes same to make different appearance. “Hey Marie, look this year we’ll get some little extra SquidKid and they’ll look so cute!” Callie said with happy tone, “You have said it many times as this Academy get newbie.” Marie answer as sigh off. A bell rang signaling Squid Kid be ready for Academy Class, “Oh, time to start class, come on Marie! I don’t want be late for my first day class!” Callie said as try to drag her cousin together, “Fine, fine..., as long you hold my uniform jacket..., today was super hot temperature for me to handle..."


End file.
